Existing filter assemblies are hard to easily disassemble and assemble, often needing a wrench or a screw driver to open or tightly close the housing containing the filter to prevent leakage. This has made it difficult to change the filter inside the housing especially when minerals deposit around the area where the body of the housing connects with the cover. The filter assembly herein does not require any tools to open and is very simple in construction to enable one to install or change the filter with very little downtime. Present filter assemblies are also difficult to bring along when traveling. There are some countries where the ability to filter the local water would be recommended especially to those with a weak immune system. Further, it is lightweight, making it easy to transport the filter assembly from one fluid or liquid outlet to another requiring only accessories like an adapter if the outlet port of the fluid source like a faucet is not of a standard sized threaded opening. Fluid and liquid herein will be referred to simply as fluid. The rate of fluid contact or residence time of the fluid with the filter can be controlled with this assembly by controlling the rate of entry of the fluid to the filter housing and by providing replaceable outlet port with variable inside diameters. The filter media can be replaceable or it can be housed permanently and sealed in a housing when it is not replaceable. The sealed filter media in a housing is referred to herein as filter cartridge. When in a cartridge form, there is very minimal amount of fluid leaking out or dripping from the assembly when it is disassembled. The filter media used with this filter assembly is variable based on its intended usage and is not claimed. The invention rest on the construction and design of the filter assembly without a claim on the filter used.
It is the object of this invention to provide a filter assembly that is easy to assemble and disassemble without the use of tools.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a filter assembly that is designed to keep fluids from dripping or leaking out of the housing during disassembly.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a filter assembly that is table top, portable and easy to fit into fluid outlets.